


Doctor's Orders

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Caretaker Molly, Conversations, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Molly Hooper/Leonard McCoy, POV John Watson, Pregnant Molly, Roleplay Logs, Sick John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's sick at work and Molly insists on taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> And here is the beginning of Day 4 of birthday spam for **sideofrawr** , with fluff to make up for the angst that was the last fic last night. The prompt I got was " _John x Molly (platonic, obvs) - 02: forehead kiss_ " for a fanfic ask meme I did on my Tumblr. Enjoy the platonic John & Molly fluff (with bonus pregnant Molly)!

“You aren’t feeling well, are you?”

John blinked as he lifted his head up off his arms, looking over at Molly. Truth be told, he felt awful, really. Like he’d been hit by a truck or something. He was probably coming down with the same bout of the flu that had knocked Leonard out, which was laughable as they were all doctors and they’d all had their damn flu shots as soon as they became available. But he had the feeling that whatever it was that was causing this bug might not be a regular bug; so far none of their non-displaced patients had had it. “I feel like death warmed over,” he said.

“Go home,” she said, coming into his office. “I have it handled.”

He shook his head. “Lissa has repairs going on on the floor so there’s hammering and whatnot. Not worth it.”

“Then at least go lay down on the cot in my office,” she said. “I have no appointments and no patients. You can be my primary concern for a bit.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded. “All right.” He got up out of his chair, every muscle in his body aching. So far, whatever it was was only affecting the men who were among the displaced, and that had been a rather large pain in the arse when it came to running the clinic. He hated leaving Molly to do most of it, considering she was still doing the occasional job for the coroner’s office when they got swamped. So far they’d been lucky that her services hadn’t been needed there, but if they were, they might be in trouble.

She wormed her way under his arm after a moment to help him get to her office and then guided him to her cot. He sank down on it gratefully, sitting up for a moment. Truthfully he was fairly sure once he lay down he was going to be out like a light. He was so _tired_ , to be quite honest, but he really should get something to eat if he could, and maybe some tea. As if she could read his mind, she busied herself plugging in the electric kettle she kept on her desk, a gift from him for Christmas a while back. “A strong cuppa will help, if you can stay awake for it. If not, I’ll enjoy it.”

He nodded. “Sounds good,” he said. He scooted back so his back was against the wall, giving him more support. “How’s your husband doing?”

“Oh, he’s a horrible patient,” she said with a smile. “He absolutely proves the old adage true. But he’s promised me if I bear it he’ll wait on me hand and foot when I get further along. I mean, I’m not exactly the most pleasant person most of the time myself with these blasted mood swings, what with alternating between snapping at people or crying at the drop of a hat.” She placed a hand on her rounded belly. “Four more months. That’s all I have left.”

John grinned at that. “How many people are fighting to be godparents?”

“Loads,” she said with a laugh. “James and Rose, Regina and Robin, Clara and Danny, Nyota and Spock, Zane and Daisy, Alicia, Adrian, Kate…you’re in consideration too, don’t think you’re not. I’m just considering the adage ‘it takes a village’ and saying she’ll have multiple godparents and all of you can duke it out if anything happens to us.”

“At least you know she’ll be well-loved,” he said.

“Oh yeah,” Molly said with a smile. “I know she will be.”

“Have a name picked out yet?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I’d very much like to name her Olivia, after one of my dear friends in Lawrence, and I think Leonard has come around to that, but as for a middle name we haven’t come up with anything yet. I don’t know if there’s anyone else we’d really want to name her after, to be honest. I mean, perhaps Mary, but…”

“I think Mary would have liked that,” John said with a nod. “Olivia Mary McCoy is a good name.”

“It is, isn’t it?” she said with a warm smile. “When Leonard is in a less foul mood, I’ll suggest it.” She sat on the edge of her desk. “If it turns out the sonogram is all wrong and it’s a boy, however, then it will be interesting. I’m about 99% sure there will be another James in my life.”

John chuckled at that. “I wouldn’t doubt that for a second.”

“I suppose I could try and convince Leonard to give our son the middle name of William,” she said thoughtfully. “Because there’s no way in bloody hell I’m going with Tiberius.”

“That’s just cruel,” John said with a nod. “But that would name him after Sherlock, right?”

Molly nodded. “Yes. Or, as a way of honoring both his friend Montgomery and Sherlock, we could go with Scott, as that’s Sherlock’s other middle name. I could live with James Scott McCoy.”

“You could always try and get pregnant again after this one and aim for a son,” John teased.

“Don’t even joke,” Molly said, glaring slightly. “Leonard might only be lucky enough to get the one child. I don’t think pregnancy and I suit well. I’m not one of those women who glow during pregnancy.” She looked down slightly. “I worry, about afterward. With the mood swings now, I worry about postpartum depression and things like that.”

“We’ll make sure you’re okay,” he said, getting off the cot carefully and coming over to her to hug her. “Everyone here loves you, Molly. You know that. We’ll make sure you’re just as healthy as the baby.”

“I know,” she said, hugging him back as the kettle began to whistle. “Go sit back down, John. I have tea to make.”

“Doctor’s orders?” he asked.

“Doctor’s orders,” she said.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then shuffled back to the cot while Molly turned and then began to make the tea for both of them. He sat back down, watching her move about effortlessly. He was damn lucky that she was here, he thought to himself. This wasn’t London, this wasn’t home, but he was glad that there was a piece of home here with him. That made it all bearable.


End file.
